One conventional form of misting head assembly for use in providing misting spray onto produce and the like comprises an assembly wherein the nozzles are in continuous open communication with the liquid supply inlet In such systems, prevention of the delivery cf the misting spray requires either that the delivery to the assembly be discontinued, or that the nozzles be removed and replaced with a closure plug, or the nozzles be removed, provided with a closure plug internally thereof, and reinstalled with the installed closure plug preventing further flow therethrough.
Such removal of the nozzles and/or disassembly thereof in effecting a selective discontinuation of misting spray delivery from the nozzles presents a serious problem in the possible loss of the nozzles and/or components of the assembly. Further the use of such shut off means is time consuming and costly.